From Her There Is No Escape
by pencil gal
Summary: The morning after he stormed out of the Echolls party, his sister decides to come see him again. Duncan POV. Sequel to Like Hell.


**Disclaimer: **Rob Thomas and The CW own _Veronica Mars._ Not me. End of story.

**A/N: **This is a sequel to _Like Hell _so I would suggest reading that first.

**From Her There Is No Escape**

It was the morning after the disastrous party. He had refused to speak to anyone after his "incident" with the car. He had been ignoring all of Meg's calls and wouldn't look at his parents. He was very glad that Lilly had chosen to remain out of sight since leaving him at the party. And now he was sitting on a deck chair beside the pool while trying to keep his mind as empty of thoughts as possible.

When he noticed Lilly materialising in front of him, he glared at her. He was in no mood to deal with her at that moment. He stood stiffly and began to walk back towards the house.

_Aww, Duncan. _He could tell without even looking at her that she was pouting. _Don't be like that. I need your help._

After his "incident" the night before he had managed to keep himself utterly devoid of emotions. But she made him snap. He whirled around to face her. "What do you want from me Lilly? I can't help you! You're dead!"

Lilly glared right back at him. _Excellent observation Donut._

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He figured it was a good thing that his parents weren't home. If they saw him yelling at what they thought was thin air then they would send him straight to an institution.

_Because I'm your big sister. You can't get rid of me that easily._

"You're dead." He kept saying that as if it was still meant to mean something. "I shouldn't be able to see you. So why must you continue to haunt me?"

She couldn't hold back the giggles that bubbled up inside her. _Donut, sweetie, it just happens to be your luck that you're more fun to__ antagonise than Logan and Veronica. Besides I don't want to go near either of them right now._

He clenched his fists and glared at the still, clear water of the pool. Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were the last people he wanted to be thinking about right then. Behind him, Lilly continued speaking. _You know I had thought of going to see that guy who thinks he can steal Veronica away from me._

He turned away from the pool and stared at her, feeling dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lilly looked at him as if he was stupid. _The black kid, new in Neptune. Awesome basketballer. V's new BFF, _she added sarcastically.

"You mean Wallace Fennell?"

She grinned. _Yeah him. Thought it might be fun to scare him out of his wits. Make him stay away from my best friend._

"God, how selfish can you be?"

_Selfish? _Lilly shrieked. _You're calling me selfish?_

"Yeah I am. Fennell is the only one Veronica has opened up to this year. He's the only really close friend she has. She needs him."

_I think last night proved that _Wallace _isn't the only one she's opened up to._

He couldn't believe she had just said that. After she had forced him to admit last night that it hurt seeing Logan and Veronica together. After she herself had admitted that she was hurting because they were together. But then again he should've known better. Of course Lilly would say something like that. She had never before minded experiencing a bit of pain herself if it meant she had the satisfaction of seeing other people suffering worse than what she was.

He glowered at her. But that didn't stop her. Her last comment hadn't been enough. Lilly had to keep going. _And, oh hey, can you answer me this? Why is it that V doesn't have any friends anymore? Oh, wait I already know that one! It's because of you and Logan and all those other high and mighty '09ers who spent a year making her life hell._

"Hey!" he protested. "I never called her any of those names or said anything bad about her!"

Lilly scoffed. _Yeah, but you didn't stop anyone else from saying them did you? You just sat back on the sidelines and watched as the love of your life was crucified._

"I didn't know what to do!" He could hear the desperation creeping into his voice. He didn't know how to make her understand. "I had broken up with her and if I had stuck up for her people would've talked. And I know, I know, she's my sister, I should've done something to try and help her, but God, Lilly, I really didn't know what to do."

_If you mean. _If _she's our sister. I mean are you really just going to continue to accept Celeste's word about that. The witch would've said anything to get you to break up with Veronica._

"What do you mean? Jake had an affair with Lianne Mars. Celeste showed me the photos. What more proof do you want?"

_Uh, maybe a DNA test?_

"And that would prove what? That Jake isn't Veronica's father? Or would it just confirm that I really did screw my sister? How sick am I?"

Lilly frowned. _Duncan,_ she murmured, trying to comfort him. Not that she'd ever really had much practice with that. _It's okay. _He was hurting so bad. She could see it so easily but there was nothing she could do. She was dead as he kept reminding her.

"I murdered you and then I slept with Veronica. I killed one sister then had sex with the other! How can you not see how wrong this is?" He could feel that he was really beginning to lose control.

Lilly rubbed her temples in frustration. As much as she loved him and wanted to help him, he was really trying her patience. _How can you be so freaking dense?_ _I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. It's all those meds that Celeste has you on isn't it?_ She forced herself to not feel guilty for yelling when she could see that what little control he had was rapidly slipping away.

"Just stop it already!" he bellowed. "I am so sick of this Lilly! Of you! Of everything!" He picked up the glass ashtray from the table and threw it as hard as he could. He felt somewhat satisfied when he heard it smash. "Go to hell already! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself and regain control of his emotions. Lilly had brought up far, far too many painful memories during this little visit of hers. He turned around, only to find that Lilly was gone. She had left. Finally.

Not that it really mattered. He knew she'd be back.


End file.
